fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Unofficial 5th Season Characters
This page will list all characters that appeared in the The Unofficial 5th Season. If you are looking for information about the characters that appear in Sky Pretty Cure Series, please go check this page: ''Sky Pretty Cure Series'' Characters. Characters Main Characters * The daughter of the owner of a quite popular family restaurant, who wants to take over the restaurant one day. As she currenly is a third year high school student, she uses the time to study cooking and helps out at the restaurant as good as she can. But Ruby also likes sports and is part of her school's basketball team. Ruby has a fiery personality and thanks to her past adventures, she has learned to deal with her feelings and thoughts much better. * Being drawn into acting, Topaz now reaches for the stars. She changes school after her second year at high school and now attends a school for artists to get closer to her dream. In her free time, Topaz is part of the theater group of her home town or helps at home at their ranch. However, she does her best to regularly spend time with her best friends. Topaz can't be dragged down with her dream but knows when to make a break and relax, how to live like a normal girl. * As a perfectionistic creative person, Amber knows exactly what she wants. As she lives with her Aunt at the bakery and already had some changes to help her with new pastries, Amber decided to take over that bakery one day. For that, she joined the pastry club at her school and usually helps her aunt. Through out the last years, Amber has learned to be more patient and to listen to others. She also learned that you can do everything if you just believe in yourself. * Coming from a sports-family, Emerald's dream goes a completely different direction. The girl of nature likes to be outside, with plants. Flowers, trees, family and maybe soccer once or twice is what her live looks like today. Although she still tries to meet up with her friends as often as possible, it is quite hard due to having friends traveling overseas. Emerald know how to take responsibilities and is quite reliable, though she sometimes thinks first for others and then for her. And that hasn't changed. * Being aware that it will be something related to music, Sapphire has yet to find the one thing she wants to do in the future. To have a better look at her opportunities, Sapphire went for an unknown time to Australia, a land where she can do both, look for a dream and practice her English. She always tries to stay in contact with her friends in Japan via video chat. Having a sharp tounge, Sapphire does her best to understand what others feel or how they might react on things she said. * Having her first year in university, Diamond does her best to come closer to her dream. She even helps other students with studying when they don't understand something. She usually gets told that she's great at explaining and would be a great teacher. But studying isn't the only thing she does, she also got quite braver and tells others when she doesn't like something. Diamond doesn't just try to stay in contact with her friends, she also does her best that everyone else stays in good contact with them. * The international idol sets for her first world tour. But before it is time for that, she still has many things today in Japan. Some are even not idol related. As she graduated High School in 2016, she had quite a hard time to get along with "normal" living in Japan. But first comes the world tour, first stop Tokyo! Though looking forward for it, Rubellit doesn't want to leave Japan, doesn't want to leave her friends. Rubellit is determined to help other people finding their dreams all around the world! * The calm third year high school student is quite popular around school and even around the town. She has released one book by now and people seem to like it. Hearing everyone's feedback, Amethyst decided to go on with her dream to be an author one day, to sell her stories all around Japan, having people loving her stories all around Japan. Compared to some years ago, Amethyst doesn't feel lonely anymore and started to believe in others, even if she has never met those people. * Living from moment to moment; while the others know exactly what they want to do later, Low hasn't even made up his mind and doesn't seem like he is going to. It more seems like he enjoys life as it is today. With having Kamon saved and having a easy way to contact his family there, he has almost nothing to worry. But of course, he's always there to support his friends when they need help with anything. After High School, he followed Diamond, attending university, but not as many classes as he also works on his warrior skills at the same time. Supporting Characters * Though having High School not finished yet, Robin went to France to "power up" her dream. She currently attends a fashion school in France, where she is supposed to learn more about how to design fashion and the meaning of fashion of this time. Even though she has still problems with French, she is doing her best to get closer to her own brand. However, she also misses her friends and family at home in Japan. * After graduating from High School, Chris has decided not to attend university as he has got an unique offer. A quite famous photographer of Feather Castletown offered him to train him his work. Chris could do anything else then accept. Though he has to travel to the other part of town every day, he wouldn't give up this chance nor would he give up his current life at this part of the town. * Besides being Amethyst's support while writing her stories, Yumi also works part time at a dance studio, hoping that she might be able to teach people how to dance herself one day. By now, Yumi has gotten close to the thought of having an idol friend and she often asks Rubellit for some advice when she doesn't know how to go on. * Despite the adventure is over and white, along with the other Color Guards, has returned to Skyriver a long time ago, she dediced to come back to earth to Diamond. As she was back at Skyriver, she kinda missed her conversations with Diamond and Low and then decided that she could also watch over the Silver Rainbow from earth. Minor Characters * Robin and Ruby's mother, who owns the Feather Bell along with Akahane Daisuke. She trains Ruby how to work at a restaurant which belongs to you and that you need to take care for. * Ruby and Robin's father, who is the chef of the Feather Bell. Adding to the time she trys cooking herself, he takes his time to help her and to answer her questions when she has some. * Amber's aunt who shows her how to hold a shop on their own. Both work close together at the MIKAN~PAN to make it even better with new ideas. * A member of the theater group and upperclassman at the university. As his father works as the head of an important business company, he knows quite a lot about these things and was rather forced to attend university. * A new person Sapphire has met in Australia. She usually wants to be called Anabel. Anabel currently tries to study Japanese as she wants to see Japan one day. * Rubellit's manager who, of course will go with her on the tour. * Diamond mother, who tries her best to encourage Diamond even though she and Hiroto are again away for work. * Robin's class and room mate at her new school. * Low's father who appears only via written letters but will have a bigger role in the Kamon episode. * Low's mother who appears only via written letters but will have a bigger role in the Kamon episode. * A former villain of the girls and Low's old best friend. Void only appears in flashbacks. References Category:Sky Pretty Cure: The Unofficial 5th Season Category:FairySina Category:Lists Category:Character Lists